The invention relates to semiconductor structures and technologies applied to embedded semiconductor chip substrates, semiconductor wafers and semiconductor devices.
Recently, wafer level processes have become increasingly attractive for various reasons, amongst them their potential to provide for small package design of semiconductor devices and savings in manufacturing cost.